Undesireable
by DropsOfCrimson
Summary: A mysterious girl with a tragic past and a hidden secret crosses paths with an egotistical teenage boy. Love at first sight has been found, but will she be able to escape the grasp of the darkness within her past?  ReaderxPrussia
1. Undesireable

Amidst the sea of cotton and gold, a lone tree loomed in which was where I visited often to gather my thoughts. That day, the sky had splashes of orange and pink as if a curious infant had been painting on a canvas. My eyes had already adjusted to the bright rays of light coming from the yellow orb in the sky. It was tranquil that day with the feeling of a steady, light breeze coming from the northwest. It flowed through my dark, almost black locks as I gazed at the sky in the other direction. It was serene. Just the way I liked it.

Little did I know this would be the last time I would be able to visit this place.


	2. Confusion

As the evening grew closer, the darker it became. The silence that filled the forest created a slightly eerie feeling and it made me cautious. However it allowed me to think, which was something I did on a regular basis. I noticed that my vision was blurry from all that alcohol I consumed that night…or was it really something else? My mind was swimming with ideas of what might have happened that evening. Then it occurred to me- Why can't I remember it? Maybe I'm just-

…_snap…_

My head immediately whipped around to examine whoever might have caused that surprising noise.

I clutched onto a stick and pointed in the direction of the noise. "Who goes there?"

I listened attentively hoping the person will make the choice to expose themselves. No reply. Wait, I'm probably just hallucinating right? Ha, that's probably explaining why I don't feel 100% sober! I giggled to myself, gave a quick scan of the area around me, and continued my evening stroll among the forest grounds. Just as I was about to pick up my maroon satchel, I noticed the faint aroma of cologne that seemed to have came from behind me.

That smell… Why does it catch my attention on how familiar it is to me? I stiffened when I felt something cold and sharp being held up against my throat. My eyes widened when I was welcomed by the voice I wished to be taken away from my memory. He bent down to my ear and smirked as he spoke his words…

"_Darling, running away from me again? This calls for a punishment."_

Author's Note: Hahaha cliffhanger~ Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Message me? 8)


	3. That Night

Everything was a blur. Our bodies were covered in sweat and some sticky substance I couldn't identify right away. The room was set at a temperature that was uncomfortably higher than normal which caused me to think unclearly. It was also terribly dark in room, but I could still see the dark silhouette of the man present before me. I pulled against the rope that was tied around my wrists which were firmly put around the bed posts, but I was unable to escape his grasp. How the hell did I end up here? The man smirked as he noticed I was putting all my effort into escaping. As a result, he continued to forcefully thrust deeper into my core as I winced in pain… That fucking sadist.

Words escaped my mouth as I breathed deeply, "S-stop it! I don't want this. J-just let me go!"

He laughed darkly, "I'm afraid I can't do that sweetheart. You're mine now~"

Wait, what did he just say? What does this asshole think he is saying that he owns me?

"N-no you don't own me! If I had the energy, you would have been so totally dead right-"

"But you don't. I am correct, am I not _?" He grinned evilly once again.

Damn it that sadistic smile of his was really starting to get on my nerves.

You spoke sternly, "Who the hell are you anyways? I-I demand to get an answer!"

He let out a small laugh as he traced my jaw line with his pointer finger, "You really don't remember that night at Ludwig's party do you?"

It was almost like a light in my head suddenly turned on. Scenes from that night began to flash into my mind.

"_Hey _ I'm pleased to see that you could make it." Ludwig blushed and gestured for me to come inside._

_I smiled at him and made my way through the crowd of hardcore party goers._

_The smell of alcohol in the room made me scrunch my nose in disgust, but I guessed this is what people did at a party like this._

_I sat down onto an adjacent couch hoping someone would be nice enough to acknowledge the fact that I'm bored and I'm willing to gain another friend._

_A blonde haired man with glasses and sparkling blue eyes sat down next to me._

_And God damn it he was hot!_

"_Hey there. What's a cute girl like you doing at a party like this?" He winked and put his arm around me_

_I blushed madly, "I-I'm _. And you are?"_

"_Alfred, Alfred Jones. A pleasure to meet such a fine gal like you!" A light hearted chuckle escaped his pink tinted lips._

"_Same here- well, uh instead you'd be a guy! Wait, um-" _

"_I understand what you mean girlie! You look so cute when you blush."_

"_Thanks..!" I looked down at my feet._

"_Hey, what do you say I go grab us a drink and go out at the patio?" _

"_I don't want to be a party pooper, but I don't drink sorr-"_

"_Ah it's just one night! Let's enjoy it while it's still here!" I noticed how he never stopped smiling as he talked._

_I gave in, "Well, alright why not." _

_As moments passed with waiting he handed me a beer and we both hanged out at the patio._

"_So you really pushed Matt off that cliff? You're such a jerk!" I punched him on the shoulder_

"_Hell yeah! He kinda pissed me off since he was so quiet all the time."_

_I sighed, "That still doesn't give you the right to push your brother off a cliff you silly goose!"_

"_Yeah yeah I get it. Geez, you sound like my mother."_

_I took a swig of my beer, "I will act like it if you…" _

_Why was I feeling dizzy it was like-_

"_If you what _?" Alfred asked_

_And suddenly I blacked out…. But I could of sworn to hear his voice despite it being faint._

_I heard him laugh sinisterly,_

"_Sweet dreams _."_


	4. Odd Encounters

I frantically kicked my feet trying to escape his grasp. To my surprise, this guy was pretty strong for someone who ate a lot of unhealthy stuff. Alfred held my wrists firmly on the bed post while leaving a trail of kisses from the nape of my neck down to my fully developed breasts. I shuddered in shock and let out a wary moan as he smirked noticing my reaction.

"A-Alfred, you bastard" I gave him a hard glare

He cooed in my ear lustfully, "Say it. Say my name again with that beautiful voice of yours~"

Now he was really getting on my nerves. My face seemed to turn crimson with rage every time he made contact with me… which was pretty much every second of this. Alfred began to hastily bite off the lacey undergarments that were uncomfortably soaked with his mouth. Pools of blue orbs were locked onto my almost naked body, which was draped onto the bed sheets in a surprisingly inviting manner. Once my underwear was completely off, he embedded his length inside me with forceful thrusts. I twisted, turned, and arched my back trying to indicate the strong feeling of pain coming from my core.

The blonde placed his hands on my hips keeping me in place as he continued to thrust into me. He leaned down onto my breasts and kissed me in the roughest way possible while rubbing the inside of my thigh with his free hand. My eyes shot open, but fluttered shut as soon as he began to fasten the pace. A moan erupted from my lips as I gasped for air in between. The atmosphere in the bedroom soon became humid, filled with lustful cries most of which came from my lips. It was somewhat enhancing and enjoyable to me- Wait, what was I saying?

I couldn't have been enjoying this could I? Well, Alfred sure was a terribly hot human being with the cliché blonde lifeguard look and the sensual blue eyes that could get any girl he ever wanted with a simple glance. Why would I not be attracted to him in this way? Maybe it was just the feeling that when this was all over, we'd never see each other again. It's like a short scene of sexual encounters that lasts for only one night. Or maybe I'm just mad about him drugging me and raping me so suddenly. My thoughts were seized when I felt I pang of pain in my wrists.

My vision soon turned blurry and filled up my eyes with darkness.

I woke up in the same room by the bright lights seeping through the cracks of the window. Yawning, I blinked and suddenly jolted back at the sight of a different figure on top of me. Instead of expecting blue orbs looking down at me, I saw dark crimson ones. It had a different, more demonic aura to the owner of them that made me shiver for a brief second. My eyes widened in revelation as screamed while putting all of my strength into trying to make the stranger disappear. I let out a wary cry for help.

"SOMEONE HELP! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I sobbed in between my words

His eyes turned from stern to being filled with sympathy and concern, "You have this all wrong I'm not trying to hurt you!" He held up his hands in a defensive position. I only glared in response.

"I highly doubt that."

"Here, I'm only trying to help you." To much of my surprise, he managed to untie the well knotted ropes that were put firmly around my wrists. He gave me a crooked smile and put his hand up to me. "Grab my hand, I'll help you up."

I only replied in an irritated tone with the faint taste of fury. While slapping his hand away I struggled to sprint out of the room, "I don't even know who you are. Just leave me-" I froze in place as I slowly looked down onto my feet, finding a pair of sky blue eyes on mine.

"What did you do to Alfred?" I never left Alfred's eyes as I asked with worry in my tone.

"I saw him on you… it kinda looked like rape to me. Pfft, you should be thankful for the awesome me coming in at the right time." He gave a chuckle and eyed me up and down.

What is with his sudden change in attitude from concern to over the top cockiness? There's always one way to find out who my supposed knight in shining armor is.

I mumbled a curse at his last comment, "Yeah thanks. It still isn't good to beat him up."

"Sure I guess. So..."

I crossed my arms, "You still haven't answered my question."

"And what would your question be…?"

"Who the hell are you?" I spoke in a monotone voice with impatience.

"I will only reveal my name until you tell me yours and possibly give me your number." He winked.

I just stared blankly, "Are you serious?"

"I am always serious."

With a sigh I gave him my number, "…and don't you go spamming me with text messages."

"I won't don't worry sweetie~"

You violently nudged him. "So what's your name you little prick?"

With a sassy smirk he stated his name in the most proud demeanor, "Gilbert Beilschmidt, the one and only awesome person on the face of this earth! What about you?"

For some reason, his name stuck inside my like stinking cheese on a hot summer pavement. Maybe he was someone who'd stick forever? He might be a friend? All I know is that "Gilbert" might be the biggest asshole in the world.

Author's Note: Hey guys~ I just wanted to add something lighthearted there because I write too much angst. At least it kinda sounds good?

Message me I don't bite. 8)


End file.
